


Convergence

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Strangers in the Night [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars - Freeform, AU, Concerts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Never gonna happen on the show, Strangers, hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shitty week, Felicity just wants to enjoy the concert. She does...just not in the way she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song by 30 seconds to Mars.  
> I'm not a hundred percent sure about this, so I'm hoping it's not too bad. I realise that this is out of character for Felicity especially, but this fanfic right? 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

CONVERGENCE

 

She watched in horror as her phone slipped from her hand, seemingly in slow motion. She was vaguely aware of crying out as the crack formed on the screen in a jarring thud against the asphalt.

Two steps.

If she had been two fracking steps away, it would have fallen on the grass leading to their destination.

The asshole that had bumped into her didn’t even turn around and she could feel the tears burning in the corners of her eyes wanting out.

The situation wasn’t dire enough to warrant wanting to ball her eyes out, all her data was uploaded to a cloud which could be easily transferred to any of her back up phones. And if it had happened on any other day, she wouldn’t have been upset…okay she still would have been upset. Mutilated tech just hurt her soul.

She picked up her baby and cradled it in her palm. She fought the urge to take it apart right then and check everything. She had a back up in her purse. It would be fine.

“Felicity.”      

“I’m fine.”

“It’s not too late if you want to go.” Sara said kindly. “I can always ask Nyssa and Talia to meet us somewhere else. You know they won’t mind.”

Felicity sighed heavily, pushing up her glasses as she continued to fight the tears. She put the phone in her purse and took a deep breath.

“I know they won’t, but I don’t want to spoil the night even more.”

The evening had gotten off to a disappointing start with Barry calling to say they wouldn’t be able to make it. He and Iris were stuck in Central City which had been the icing on the cake of a week already filled with a whole lot of suck.

“You wouldn’t be spoiling anything.”

“You’re sweet to say that.”

"They’re not just words Smoak.”

Felicity couldn’t help smiling at the warm sincerity in Sara’s expression, even though the reminder did bring up the fact that with Ray it had been just that.

A whole lot of empty, worthless promises.

“I know Lance. Thank you. I’m okay, it’s just…you know?”

“I know.”

Sara had been with her when she’d walked in on Ray and Jean. And it had taken all of Felicity’s strength – emotional and physical – to not let Sara beat the shit out of the cheating couple.

It was something she regretted and didn’t on a half-hourly basis.

She tucked her arm around Sara’s and they carried on walking towards the queues for the concert.

The group of them had booked the tickets to see 30 Seconds to Mars ages ago, it was meant to have been a triple date but with the whole rat of a boyfriend shit happening, they had asked Talia to tag along so that at least one less ticket was wasted.

It meant a lot to Felicity because she knew Sara didn’t always get along with her girlfriend’s sister.

They’d been lining up for about twenty minutes when she rummaged through her small purse, quickly topping up on deodorant. She definitely didn’t want to be that smelly person that made the people around her gag reflexively. She looped the handle diagonally over her chest; it was comfortably and securely out of the way.

As they neared the entrances she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, wiping away the sweat that had beaded on the back of her neck. The cool wind was refreshing but it wasn’t that had her suddenly aware. She could feel someone watching her and she turned surreptitiously to scan the crowd behind them.

“What is it?” Sara asked beside her, looking up from her phone.

“It’s nothing.”

Sara’s eyebrow arched disbelievingly, her mouth parted to call bullshit but then Nyssa’s arms wrapped around Sara, effectively cutting off whatever she’d been about to say.

Sara turned around and pulled Nyssa down for a quick kiss. The brunette smiled down against Sara’s lips, holding the kiss for a couple of moments before giving Felicity a quick hug. Talia smiled briefly at her and Felicity was momentarily frozen by that awkward Do-I-just-smile-back-or-should-I-go-in-for-that-one-armed-hug thing that _always_ happened when she was near the older Al-Ghul. Nyssa was intimidating, but Talia…she was just scary as hell.

The line moving forward shook her out of her musings thankfully and the excitement of seeing and hearing a good show that filled the air finally hit her too.

By the time they were in place waiting for the opening act she was buzzing.

She declined Talia’s offer of a drink, not wanting to brave the madness to go and pee and belatedly worried that she’d maybe offended the other woman.

Two songs in and the worry had morphed into a vibrancy that was projected onto her by the crowd. The underlying pain and bitterness was still there though, especially when she saw Sara and Nyssa and their happiness, along with the loved up couples around them.

She didn’t begrudge her friends at all; it just made her dwell on what she’d thought she’d had with Ray. She was lost in thought, half listening to the music.

Sara nudged her, and when Felicity focused on her, she could tell that Sara had been trying to get her attention for awhile. The other blonde looked at her with concern.

“You okay?” She yelled.

“Great!” Felicity yelled back.

She turned back to the stage, cutting off any further impractical questioning.

The opening act finished their set and the atmosphere ratcheted to electrifying level. When the opening notes of _Carmina Burana_ sounded, the crowd was deafening. The effect combined with the flashing lights made her feel slightly dizzy with anticipation, and Felicity found herself smiling widely.

She was caught up in the mood of the arena and didn’t catch the minor scuffle going on to the side of her until it was too late.

Two guys were clearly having issues with each other and when one took a swing at the other, it set off a domino effect.

She stumbled backwards, listing to the side, fully expecting to land in a heap on the floor when two things happened simultaneously. That prickle of awareness she’d felt outside flared up, stronger than before, and she was suddenly held steady by warm hands on her waist. She jerked inelegantly as she failed to follow through on the expected fall, making her glasses slip slightly.

Her heart pounded as the bodies all around her surged forward, whether in response to the band or the scrap she didn’t know.

The hands never left her waist and she looked down, feeling the heat radiating though the palms against her dress.

Her skin burned where he touched her. There was no doubt it was a ‘he’. His hands were…well, very manly.

When her heart rate calmed down and things were more settled beside her, she turned around to thank whoever was behind her and promptly froze when she faced with a very impressive chest. Her gaze moved up, seeing corded muscle in his throat and when she got a look at his face the thank you got stuck in her throat.

Lights and cameras flashed all around her, but all she saw was him.

She couldn’t move. He didn’t move.

He stared down at her unblinkingly, and it should’ve been creepy. But it wasn’t.

The thunderous cheering pulled them out of the weird spell and his fingers tightened against her briefly before he took a tiny step backwards.

Damn, but he was tall. She was wearing flats and he towered over her.

He bent his legs and lowered his head, speaking next to her ear.

“Are you okay?”

She could barely hear him, but she sure as hell felt his breath fanning over her skin. She couldn’t suppress the shivers down her spine or the goose bumps that rose on her neck and arms.

She nodded, unable to speak. She tilted her head as he brought his head up and his stubble covered jaw brushed against her cheek.

Felicity moaned at the slight contact.

She’d never been one for scruff, but then she’d never experienced anything like that sensation before.

Her mind went into overdrive, imagining what it would feel like if his whiskers scraped against other sensitive parts of her.

A flash of his head between her thighs had her nipples hardening and heat pooling low in her belly.

The heat seared down her core, making her throb with unadulterated lust.

Jared Leto’s gritty voice sounded around them, doing nothing to ease her tumultuous reaction to the stranger in front of her. She looked up and saw a flash of blue before his eyes closed briefly as he swallowed hard. Fuck, even his throat was beautiful. She wanted to lick him and suck just under his jaw, feel the abrasion against her lips, taste the salt of the sweat on his skin.

She was losing her mind. The guy had just saved her from face planting the floor and she was mentally mauling him.

She muttered a quick thanks and turned back hastily and fanned her hands against her flaming cheeks, which was as useful as a chocolate teapot.

She looked over to Sara guiltily but thankfully she didn’t seem to have noticed whatever the hell that been.

She shook her head, trying to shake off her reaction, but she was painfully aware of him still standing behind her.

Felicity took a deep breath, and forced herself to concentrate on the stage. After a few minutes the song and lyrics registered with her, and she found herself swaying to the music.

She’d always found Jared’s voice sexy, but it seemed even huskier to her ears tonight, creating an intimacy in a packed arena which shouldn’t have been possible. Lyrics took on a different meaning, beats and chords sounded more sensual, creating images of things she really shouldn’t be thinking about.

She felt him move behind her, her skin prickled with a deeper fission of heat as his scent enveloped her. She started as he stepped up closer to her, his fingers trailing in the ends of her ponytail. He stilled, as if gauging her response and when she didn’t pull away he moved even closer.

He gripped her hip with one hand, melding her back to his chest. Wordlessly, he began to sway with her, and her breath came out in harsh pants as he pulled her tightly against him. Her ass rubbed against his groin, and his hand tightened on her hip as she stilled against the hard ridge of his cock. He moved his hand from her hair and held her jaw. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and growled in her ear when she drew his thumb into her mouth and bit down gently on his flesh.

His fingertips bit into the skin of her hip and the delicious pain spread from her hip to her core. Her internal muscles clenched and the throbbing intensified.

They continued to sway as his hand moved over the curve of her onto her bare thigh. She gasped around his thumb, unprepared for the feeling of his bare skin on hers.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he dragged his palm up higher, pulling the hem of her dress up under his hand.

His hand holding her chin trailed down her neck, teasing her neckline as their hips moved together.

After what felt like forever, he squeezed her thigh before moving his hand round the back of her leg, slipping higher under the summery material. She whimpered when he curved his around her ass cheek.

He felt impossibly hard against her back and her head fell against his chest as his fingers curled along the edge of her underwear.

Her heart thundered along to the syncopated beats as he stroked through her underwear. She ground against him instinctively, desperate for more friction.

A small part of her wanted to push away from him and get the hell out, but she was so overloaded with sensation, her brain too foggy with lust to give concrete argument to that fast dwindling hesitant voice.

She knew this was crazy. She was getting felt up by a complete stranger. In public. But he made her forget that, made her forget the shitty week she’d had. And she needed that, welcomed it even.

Her hips rolled against him in open invitation, and he took it.

He angled their bodies slightly and slid her underwear across. She could feel herself dripping onto his fingers as he stroked along her folds. His hips undulated sensually as he pushed two fingers inside of her. Felicity bit her lip, forcing her groan to stay in her throat when he withdrew. She pushed back as he pumped his digits rhythmically, in time to the music. His hand moved from the top of her breast to her other hip, slowing her writhing hips as she rode his fingers. He worked her up till she was on the verge of coming then he pulled them out. She groaned in frustration, then he lifted his fingers to her mouth, coating her lips with her juices before her turned her head roughly towards him. His mouth slanted against hers and their lips parted, breathing into each others mouths. His tongue traced her lips, lapping up every taste of her pussy, before he pushed his way into her mouth.

Felicity groaned and pulled him closer, angling her head to take him deeper. Their tongues tangled deliciously and then he pulled back and sucked on his fingers. He ran them along her lips again and drew her in for another toe curling kiss.

He released her mouth and faced her forward towards the stage again. As the grimy bass of the bands cover of _Bad Romance_ stirred the crowd into a frenzy, Felicity felt more than heard him lower his zipper.

He backed up for a second and then her dress rode up at the back and he was right there. Flush against her ass. He dipped slightly to compensate for their height difference and then the next thing she knew, his bare cock rubbed against her bare slit.

Felicity’s brain short circuited on contact. Any reasonable, sensible part of her fucked off as his blunt head moved against her.

She reached behind her and fisted him, guiding him inside of her. She pushed back as he surged forward and his cock filled her, plunging into her with satisfying fullness.

She tried to stifle a moan as he settled inside of her, letting her adjust to the size of him.

He stretched her as he pulled out slowly, the friction burning all the way to her toes.

He thrust back into her and stilled, moving her hips together as if they were dancing really close. It was too much to bear, it wasn’t enough.

Torturously slowly he fucked her as people screamed and sang around them. Her walls clenched him, she was panting as he pounded into her. His hips need a health warning and his cock needed its own damn classification. Felicity couldn’t handle the overload of sensation. She didn’t care where she was anymore. She pushed her glasses up her nose and closed her eyes. Over and over he filled her, the power behind his hips and the strength of his back and legs keeping them both upright as he took her closer to the edge.

It all felt so damn fucking good.

She felt herself grip him tighter as his thrusts became more frenetic.

He fucked her harder, faster until the orgasm pulled her under. He withdrew and ground against her,  pumping into her three more times. He leaned forward and grunted in her ear as his cock spasmed, filling her with his come. She could feel every twitch, every jerk as he spilled into her and she came again, swallowing the scream that threatened to be pulled out of her soul. It had never been like this. Ever.

After a few moments, he pulled himself from her pussy very slowly. When he pulled free, the last of his come spilled against her thigh, running down the inside of her leg.

Felicity opened her eyes and met Sara’s open mouthed stare.

Her friend blinked owlishly, not believing what she was seeing.

 _Holy shit. Holy fucking shit._ Sara mouthed to her.

Felicity didn’t even have it in her to be embarrassed. She was too blissed out to care. She’d just had her figurative brains fucked out of her. For the first time in seven days she didn’t feel anger, or pain, or disappointment, or regret and she was going to hang onto that for as long as possible.

Mystery man adjusted himself and zipped himself back up. Felicity felt the slide of material against her thighs and slit. A strange warmth filled her as he cleaned her up as best he could.

He didn’t move away from her for the duration of the concert and it was only as the throngs of people made their way back out into night air of Starling City that the doubts and realities set it.

He tucked her against his side as they manoeuvred through a hyped up crowd. She couldn’t recall more than half of that set.

When the two of them were outside, he brought them to a stop and turned to face her. She felt herself blush under his scrutiny, which was absurd considering what had happened inside. He was even more gorgeous in the moonlight. He cupped the back of his neck looking down at her nervously.

“Hi.” He said, his voice as ridiculously sexy as the rest of him.

“Hey.” She answered shyly, pushing up her glasses habitually.

He smiled at her, and her knees wobbled.

“So, we didn’t exactly get around to introductions. I’m Oliver. Oliver Queen.”

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Felicity.” He wrapped the syllables around his tongue in a way she’d never heard before.

“Oliver.”

He stared at her intently. She stared back, wondering how the hell the night had turned out the way it had.

“I know this is totally backwards,” He said eventually, his lips quirking up at the corners, “But I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me?”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? If anyone has any stranger situational prompts, please feel free to suggest it :) Thanks for reading and hopefully you don't feel like you wasted your time!


End file.
